


Культ Лилии

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Horror, Suicide, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Инструкции к ритуалам пишутся кровью, особенно если те нарушают естественный порядок вещей.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Культ Лилии

Множество курильниц, расставленных по периметру церемониальной залы, наполняли воздух клубами разноцветного дыма с приятным, но ни на что не похожим запахом. Своим для каждого из сидевших тут на циновках девятисот девяноста девяти магглов, как у Амортенции, однако, по свидетельствам подопытных, не поддающимся точному определению.

Это, конечно, было зелье. Зелье, лишавшее вдыхавших его собственной воли, позволявшее внушать людям любые мысли, чувства и желания, точно те были их собственными. Вершина мастерства Северуса и результат его многолетних трудов. 

Он огляделся сквозь защищавшую его плёнку Пузыреголового заклинания и нервно прочистил горло в преддверии момента истины: сегодня выяснится, рабочий ли на самом деле ритуал ему удалось откопать десять лет назад, не напрасными ли были его уход из Хогвартса и магического мира и разрыв всех связей с прошлым. Верь Северус хоть в кого-то, он бы сейчас обязательно помолился, но ему оставалось уповать лишь на собственные силы.

— Сонорус. Вы любите Лили Эванс. Вы почитаете Лили Эванс превыше собственной жизни. Вы готовы умереть ради Лили Эванс. Вы сделаете это добровольно и с радостью. Вы любите Лили Эванс…

Непременным условием воскрешения была добровольность жертв, и некоторым требовалось больше повторений, чем другим. Даже с поистине убойной дозой зелья, витавшей в воздухе.

Один за другим под гипнотизирующий речитатив одурманенные магглы вонзали кинжалы в свои сердца и падали замертво, их безжизненные тела начинали светиться всё ярче и ярче, постепенно сжимаясь до маленьких искорок и поднимаясь высоко в воздух под самый потолок.

Когда в зале не осталось ни единой живой души, кроме Северуса, он приступил к следующей части ритуала: отменив Сонорус, начал читать древние слова призыва ушедшей за грань души; огоньки, собравшиеся под потолком, задвигались. Поначалу медленно, хаотично и неуверенно, но с каждым словом всё активнее, всё более целеустремлённо. Они собирались в центре помещения над каменным возвышением, перед которым стоял Северус, потихоньку опускаясь, плотно сжимаясь и образуя женский силуэт. Тот светился ещё какое-то время после того, как отзвучало последнее слово, потом на мгновенье вспыхнул — нестерпимо ярко, выжигая сетчатку, — но тут же погас, оставив после себя живого человека. Его любимую женщину, которую он так хотел, но почти уже не чаял увидеть вновь. Её лицо было столь же прекрасно, как в его воспоминаниях, а тело воплощало все самые смелые мечтания. И она неотрывно смотрела на него своими восхитительными искристыми глазами, улыбалась ему идеальными манящими губами, точно самому дорогому в мире человеку.

Сработало! Всё было не зря!

— Лили…

Собственный голос показался неузнаваемым хриплым карканьем, но она только улыбнулась и протянула руки. Северус тут же бросился к ней и заключил в крепкие объятья: почувствовать, убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают. Но Лили сделала даже больше, чем он сам когда-либо осмелился бы: она поцеловала его — словно это было самой естественной на свете вещью, — но на одном толькопоцелуе не остановилась, как-то очень ловко и естественно запустив руки ему под мантию. 

Не успел Северус опомниться, как уже сам лежал обнажённым на каменном возвышении, а Лили сидела на нём верхом, крепко обхватив его таз бёдрами и сладко потираясь о бесстыдно вставший член. Она продолжала целовать Северуса так, что кружилась голова, позволяла его рукам блуждать везде, где ему заблагорассудится, а если те вдруг замирали, робея, сама прогибалась, подставляя все свои укромные местечки.

Северус был счастлив как никогда прежде в своей жизни. Это стоило каждой секунды ожидания, каждой бессонной ночи, каждого преступления, каждой отнятой жизни.

— Я люблю тебя! Я так люблю тебя! — пробормотал он между поцелуями, и Лили, словно это было для неё сигналом, приподнялась, а затем медленно опустилась, мягко вобрав в себя член Северуса.

Ему казалось, что он тут же взорвётся от силы ощущений, сердце остановится, переполненное эйфорией, а все сосуды полопаются и член взорвётся, с такой силой кровь прилила к паху и стучала там набатом, но Лили снова поднялась и ещё раз опустилась, и Северус понял: прежде — это были лишь цветочки.

Хватило меньше десятка её движений, чтобы его мир покачнулся, раскололся, побелел и наполнился беспредельным удовольствием, настолько сильным, что оно граничило с адской болью, словно извергавший сперму член пронзила тысяча раскалённых штырей. Однако, достигнув пика, удовольствие, перешедшее в боль, схлынуло, сменившись приятной истомой и расслабленным изнеможением.

Северус устало прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Секс с любимой женщиной оказался совсем не таким, как он представлял: слишком хорошо, слишком ни на что не похоже, чтобы суметь представить.

Нужно было позаботиться о Лили, но он так устал, а сознание помимо воли ускользало. В конце концов, у них впереди вся жизнь, чтобы любить друг друга столько, сколько захочется.

— Я только чуть-чуть отдохну… — невнятно пробормотал Северус, снова улыбнулся и, так и не открыв глаз, провалился в темноту.

***

Совсем не Лили — но ей понравилось это имя — встала с тела мёртвого мага, сделала шаг в сторону и с небольшим усилием вытолкнула из себя скукоженные и выжатые остатки его отгрызенного члена, точно шкурку от банана. Кожа и ошмётки мяса мягко шлёпнулись на каменный пол, вызвав у неё очередной приступ голода, полностью утолить который можно будет, только высосав кровь ещё где-то десятка местных разумных. Если все окажутся такими же сочными.

Уже в дверях она обернулась и посмотрела на обескровленный труп того, кто призвал её в этот мир, почти с благодарностью. Если бы только идиоты вроде него не нарушали условия призыва, существа вроде неё никогда не смогли бы пробраться в такой заповедник.

Ей было неведомо, умели ли здесь бороться с нелегалами, так что следовало побеспокоиться об уликах: по щелчку её пальцев тело призывателя вспыхнуло и за считаные секунды прогорело до костей. Теперь отсутствия крови внутри и одного из органов снаружи никто не заметит, а если кто и насторожится из-за самого факта убийства, то пойдёт по ложному следу. А она тем временем наберётся достаточно сил, чтобы уже никого не бояться…


End file.
